


P - like a pink Pippin.

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth:</p><p>Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"</p><p>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM. We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".</p><p>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.</p><p>And here is already the next cue:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right and Wrong Answers - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Right and Wrong Answers**

   
Of course she had heard, and she knew Pippin knew she must have known, still, he stood on her doorstep, clutching a bouquet of pink roses that clashed with the colors of the sunset behind him.  
   
Diamond put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. "Take yourself off, Peregrin Took, I'll listen to no more of your sweet talking for the whole Shire knows what is in your heart now."  
   
"I'd had a few," he protested feebly and proffered the flowers. He shuffled his feet and looked abashed.  She had not thought the large, masterful Hobbit who had returned to the Shire could still look so much like the tween who had run off with her heart.  
   
"Ha!" She poked a stiff finger into his chest. "Just go away. I know I am ugly, and graceless, and, and ..."  
   
She had vowed that she would stay cold, but she could feel her control breaking.  She tried to pull the door closed in his face. Reaching out with his free hand, Pippin arrested the motion and held it easily against her tugging.  
   
"Di, no!  I never said that!"  
   
Diamond stood up to her full height, "Your exact words were, 'Imagine Diamond beautiful and she'd be a bit like the Queen.'  Can you deny that?"  
   
Pippin looked harassed.  "People keep asking and asking, and I don't know what more to say, so I said… but that does not mean...  Look. Look everywhere." He turned and gestured to the sky where a huge crimson sun flared among streaks of gold and rose and orange.  The eastern sky was already a deep, misty color and a suspicion of stars glimmered behind the lingering light.  The land lay green and quiet and richly tilled. Swallows swooped up insects, while cicadas buzzed in the trees.  "There's not much that can match an evening like this for beauty, but if the land and the sky and the stars are all you have, it's mighty uncomfortable to live under. The Queen is like the sunset, and I can admire her from a distance, but she is not what I want."  
   
Somehow, while turning her to see the sky, he had maneuvered her inside, his arm warm and strong along her back.  "I want a cozy Hobbit-hole, with a cozy Hobbit-lass."  His breath felt warm along her neck as his lips nibbled their way up to her ear.  She leaned against his broad chest.  "One whose beauty is more than enough to drive me to distraction, whose face is always in my mind, and her name on my lips, even when I'm asked about other women."  
   
Diamond stiffened, and Pippin released her.  Making a deprecating gesture down his body, he said, "I'm neither elf-prince, nor a king of men, myself, but I can't bear the thought that I've made you unhappy."  
   
She saw a bright pink blush spread over his cheeks, and his eyes were warm and uncertain.  "I love you, Diamond. Will you marry me?"  
  



	2. Pink Pippin - by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth:

Pink Pippin

  


Merry hauled in the bucket of hot water and set it next to the bed his cousin lay on. Pippin's mother looked amused. "You do not have to do this. It was not your fault."

  


"I was supposed to watch him." Merry said looking at his cousin. "I should have looked for him to reach up over the edge of the table." He had a vision of a bowl pulled to the edge and falling, contents rolled in by Pippin.

  


Merry lifted the giggling bundle of pink hair and skin. "How do I wash the cake frosting off of him?"

  


Dean Maia of Este


End file.
